The present invention relates to the construction of inkjet printing arrangements having a series of nozzles for the ejection of ink utilizing multiple layer deposition techniques.
Recently, for example, in PCT Application No. PCT/AU98/00550 the present applicant has proposed an inkjet printing device which utilizes micro-electromechanical (MEMS) processing techniques in the construction of a thermal bend actuator type device for the ejection of fluid from a nozzle chamber.
The aforementioned application discloses an actuator which is substantially exposed to an external atmosphere, often adjacent a print media surface. This is likely to lead to substantial operational problems in that the exposed actuator could be damaged by foreign objects or paper dust etc. leading to a malfunction.
There is disclosed herein an inkjet printhead formed on a silicon wafer and including a plurality of nozzle devices, each nozzle device comprising a nozzle chamber and an aperture through which ink from the nozzle chamber is ejected, an actuator for applying pressure to ink within the nozzle chamber to cause ejection of an ink drop through the aperture, and drive circuitry for controlling the actuator, wherein the drive circuitry and the actuator share area of said silicon wafer.
Preferably the actuator and the drive circuitry overlap.
Preferably the actuator overlies the drive circuitry.
Preferably the actuator is external to the nozzle chamber.
Preferably the actuator is a thermal bend actuator.
Preferably the actuator is attached to a paddle which resides within the nozzle chamber.